The Legend of Zelda White Wolf Chronicals
by bella knight
Summary: a twist on the instant classic twilight princess i added a character and she could turn out to be the reason link wins or the reason he dies which will it be? . you will love this story is gonna be great only T for langage and very minor adult content


BRK: first off this is my very first story so I hope you like it , it ill contain various chapters that will be updated at my wish and now for the disclaimer

BRK: erhm I said now for the disclaimer ...LINK!!

Link: huh? oh he he um hi (~*glares from BRK~*) oh yeah BRK doesn't own the legend of Zelda

this is completely fan made and she did this for fun and I'm grateful to be in it .

BRK: thanks link OK now lets get this story on the road.

The Legend Of Zelda

White Wolf Chronicles

Chapter One

The walk alone

I awoke early that morning. I dressed for the day but no one was up yet so I went out for a short early morning walk. my beautiful horse was sanding in the pasture nibbling at the green grass. walking at a brisk pace I went up to her and gave her a hug. I decided to go for a walk in the woods to my secret spot, the only place in the world I could be alone and no one knew where it was. just to get there a little faster to have more time alone I rode my horse down to the end of the pasture and gave her an apple off the tree by the fence.

The clouds darkened very quickly almost frightening. I walked to my spot and laid down on the big log and fell asleep. I had a dream that I was a wolf, a white wolf with powers. I had earth, poison, fire, wind, water, ice, flight, fake death, healing, and and all the intelligence I would need to fight in a war or battle. I could change forms from wolf to a girl with red eyes and a long white tail and white dog ears that had red hoops earings. I was wearing a white skirt with a red design around it it was cut sideways from the right thigh down and a feathered tank top. the town was very old timely and asong could be heard through out the town the houses were made in trees or under their roots. The whinnies of horses and bleats of goats field the air. the sky grew dark and black,the sound of heavy hoof prints beating the ground; I felt the vibrations. dark beast burst in the peaceful area and .....I woke up. a loud crash of thunder boomed over head woke me with a jolt the wind whipped my hair wildly. the grass was taller much taller, to tall for the short amount of time of my nap. my trail was gone completely."Something is very wrong here".

I started to panic so I ran as fast a I could and ran straight into a pricker bush ."ow!" this wasn't a normal pricker bush it's thorns were huge. they cut deep into my leg and ripped my jeans in to a pair of shredded shorts ."great I look like a tramp!" I walked on ignoring the blood that now was coating my legs like pantie hose. I pushed on till I got up to the top of a hill and then fell to the ground I sat there to catch my breath the dirt burned my cuts . I rose to get a look at my surroundings. I had no clue where I was. I felt the ground shaking."an earth quake?" I turned to see a group of pig things with riders that had bows so I put my hands in the air and said don't shoot ..or fire! they dismounted and tied me up,then threw me on the back of the biggest pig and rode off. this was killing my ribs I was having difficulty breathing. I looked for a knife or dagger so I could cut the rope and escape. but I couldn't see one."ahh." oops keep quiet stupid I reached my head forward and grabbed dagger with my teeth and pulled it out. now how do I get it back to my hands? I turned my head to my shoulder and then dropped it. it fell on the ground an started to disappeared from sight. I heard the whinnies of a horse come from in front of me I looked up to see a guy in a cloak hitting them with a wooden sword. I screamed help me as loud as I could . he looked up and then hit them all and when he hit the one I was on it collapsed on top of me all I could see was the man ran over to me and when he reached me I passed out.

The "man's" point of view

The girl was passed out when I got to her the big pig corpse laid heavily on her I through it aside. I pick ed her up, she as limp and pale but still breathing. She was soaked in blood with huge cuts on her legs. she was bleeding from the mouth which worried me she could have punctured her lung, or worse her heart. I carried her back to my horse and climbed on gently so I wouldn't hurt her any worse then she already was. I raced back trying to be easy on the bumps and finally got to the mayor's house so Illia could heal her up and get her strengths back "hold on girl.". what weird clothes she has on I have never seen them before. I ran into town now I was covered in blood I burst into the mayor's house "please you have to save her you can't let her die!" Illia ran over to us and said "lay her on the table" "but Illia!" said BO . "whats more important? Her life or this table?". he gave a nod and ran to get their medical kit they told me to wait out side." but I don't want to!". Illia shoved me out the door and said 'stay ' "I"m not a dog Illia!" she slammed the door and so I sat there it was three long boring hours of nothing to do. I fell asleep when Illia came out. she sat be side me and let out a sigh."whew all done she will be fine she is all healed up so she just needs time to mend up and get her strength back where on earth did you find her Link?". " I was riding Epona out in Hyrule field when these boar things came by and she screamed out 'help me' so I killed them and picked her up. " "wow! is Epona OK?" "ha ha of coarse!" (if she sees those scratches on Epona she will kill me for sure) The mayor came out carrying her she was still pale and limp but she was breathing better. Bo handed her to me and told me to take her home and to let her rest up a bit. dark storm clouds appeared out of no were. I set the girl down so I could untie Epona. a big gust of wind spooked her (that isn't normal Epona has gone into battle plenty of times defending our village something bad is coming) the booms of thunder crashed above I looked up to see the clouds and a streak of red lightning hit the girl and blinded us for a few moments I screamed out "Nooo!". I ran over expecting to see her burned corpse to see she had changed her bandages and stitches were gone and she had a tail and dog ears , her brawn hair was now white as snow and her clothes changed to she was wearing a white skit and a white top. she slowly fell to earth and laid on the ground we gathered around her and the clouds parted . she was beautiful she was cute and all but now she was gorgeous . she slowly opened her eyes and said 'where am I?'.

My point of view

what happened where am I? oh my head was spinning and I couldn't see straight for a moment." are you OK? . " I heard a voice call out. huh? "y..yes I think so." I blinked a few times and then every thing came into focus . "where am I ? and how did I get here?" " I found you while I was defending our town." said a very cute boy in front of me. he offered his hand to help me up. he pulled me up and then they all gasped "what?" "y-you have a tail and dog ears!" cried a young girl across from me. I grabbed my ears and my "tail". she wasn't lieing I had a long white tail I could wag it and wiggle it. and my ears were fuzzy and well just not normal. "Ahhh! what happened to me!" I started panicking and crying. the guy wrapped me in a hug and held me like a baby and said it was gonna be OK I don't know why but I trusted him heart and soul. something in his eyes said he was courageous and brave strong and trustworthy. I feel asleep in his arms.

The boy's point of view

I don't know what came over me I felt like had known her for ever and ever she seemed so helpless and lost scared and without a friend in the whole world. I picked her up and carried her back to my house"hey Illia will take Epona for me?" "ohh sure link " I walked home with the girl in my arms I felt such a strong wanting from her like I wanted to be with her forever and ever .i brought her in and laid her don in my bed and I laid be side her so if she woke up I would be right there for her. it wasn't long be fore I fell asleep.

My point of view

before I opened my eyes I listened to my surroundings, a fire down below and someone by me he smelled so good very unique he smelled better than colon I opened my eyes and a boy was laying beside me. (oh god what happened?) thinking about the sitcoms on TV the first thing I did was look under the covers we were both fully clothed. I turned back to look at him and he was starring me right in the eyes we were so close he could have kissed me . I jumped back hitting my head on the wall."what I didn't do anything why are you jumping like a grasshopper from a horse?" I gave him the deer caught in head lights look. "are you OK?" I nodded slowly "where am I?" "your in my house, which is in Orodon, which is in Hyrule. did you get all that?" . he stood up and helped me up "are you hungry?" I shook my head he went down a ladder and held his hands out for me to jump so I sat on the edge of the floor and slid into his arms . he wrapped me in a tight hug and set me on the mat by the table and brought a bowl with vegetables and fish it looked and smelled so good .(these new ears and tail have enhanced my senses greatly .) "thank you ." I said and ate . it tasted so good I had another bowl." your appetite is good I should be able to take you home in a day or two. wait where do you live."" I live in forks Washington." he starred at me "huh where is that?" "in the united states of coarse".

I said it so easily it wisped off my toung. "um the united states? did you hit your head to hard we're in Hyrule the only place in the entire world." "So your saying I'm in a different world?" I said in a frantic voice."a different world? I thought there was only one?" "me to." I said ."how will I get home my mom and dad my horse oh my horse I hope someone brought her inside." I had a total melt down I burst into tears and my heart sunk . I just cried and cried. the boy pulled me into his lap and he held me. he held me all night while I cried he rocked back and forth trying to calm me. I cried for five hours straight till the tears stopped coming, when it donned on me; I had had a dream about me being a wolf that changed and I could be a girl or wolf and I was wearing the exact clothing, I had the same earrings, same ears, tail, everything. but could I turn into a wolf? I dried my tears and then I looked up at the boy and said what is your name?"Link, and yours?" "Bella. can i try something?" he nodded "follow me OK?"

I went down the ladder outside and said stand back. I thought of being a wolf and then I heard link gasp I knew I had changed. I opened my eyes and Link was standing there in a defensive posture "don't worry I won't hurt you Link." " y you c can t-t-t talk!" "Link your OK I'm not going to hurt you its still Bella." I jumped up on top of the house when I realized I had wings. "hey link I'm gonna come down are you going to freak out?" he cleared his throat and took a deep breath and called out"OK yeah." I walked back just so I was out eye sight. I stretched out my newly found wings (oh wow that feels so strange but stretching felt really good) I flapped them a few times they were strong so I felt confident. I reared back and pushed off on my back legs and took to the wind.

link gasped at me flying in the air. I was flipping and flapping my wings. I landed down by link he starred at me for a moment and then he rubbed my head. I was kind of shocked at how tall I was I went up to his waist. I wanted link to be able to see what I could see so I ran off into the woods where I new he couldn't see me "Bella. Bella where are ,come on Bella this ain't funny!" I could run so fast it was unbelievable. I ran straight under link's legs and lifted him into the air. I don't know if it was from riding his horse but he just held on and grinned. I flipped and turned and I looped backwards and forwards he laughed and smiled and he constantly scratched my ears (I hope he doesn't keep that up unless I'm going in under cover.) we landed back at his house and he thanked me and he said that it was amazingly unbelievable and that he never believed he would fly through the air like a bird . "uh. Link how do I turn back into a human?" " i don't know Bella what did you do to turn into a wolf? " he said " I just thought about it because I saw this happen in a dream oh I also had powers like I should breath fire, and move water, I had venom ,the skills to fight, I could fly like I already have,i could move wind, I could fake being dead where I could hold my breath for an hour, I could move the earth, ice,and I can heal my self an others. will you help me learn my skills?" he look ed at me and he looked deep into my eyes, I stared back and I turned back into a human. he looked at me and he pulled me into his lap and he gave me a hug. i felt such a pull to him think I started to like maybe even love him even though I just meet him two days ago he saved me from certain death he didn't leave me when I was a wolf he even risked his own life when I was struck by the red lightning. I started to cry he pushed me back just a little to see if I was crying " what is wrong?". I nodded . he picked me up and said"its late we should get some sleep." so he carried me up the ladder and then he laid me down in his bed and pulled down a blanket and covered me up and went down stairs.

I climbed out of bed,peered over the rail and then I let a tear fall .link looked up and it fell on his cheek. touching his finger to his cheek where my tear had fallen he climbed up the ladder and he dropped an silk dress on me"here"he said "i figured you would like to change o your clothes wouldn't be wrinkly." he turned around and said"i promise I won't look" I was kind of shy I stood up and slowly undressed watching him the whole time making sure he wouldn't peek I knew I could trust him though. once I was done I sat done with my legs to the side and he turned around after I poked him in the back and starred at me then he "we need to get some sleep." I nodded my head and laid down he laid down beside me but not to close.

I was so warm that I fell asleep immediately. i woke up and link was still a sleep, so to show him I really meant what I said about being his girl I was going to make him break fast. I climbed down the ladder and walked to the kitchen the coals from the night before were still hot and red so I just put some more wood in and then grabbed what looked like a pan and then went over to this metal box thing when I opened it it had a big block of ice in it (I guess to keep their food cold) I pulled out some cheese and a few eggs and some bacon (I think). I put the pan on the stove and then cracked the eggs, let it sit there while I cut off some cheese. when the eggs were almost done I put in the cheese and then sprinkled in some salt and pepper(i didn't know they had salt and pepper). then once the eggs were done I put the bacon in and put the eggs on a plate and set them on the table the bacon smelled funny not like it was bad but like it wasn't pork. but once it was done I put it on the plate and pored some milk into two cups. I went up the ladder and crawled over to link and then I put my hand on his rock hard abs and then whispered into his ear"wake up breakfast is ready." he rolled over to face me , but his eyes were still closed he moved sluggishly and mumbled so I figured he was still asleep so I got up in his face put to his and then I did something I never in my life thought I thought I would do I turned in to a wolf and then took in a deep breath and let out a howl that sounded like wind chimes it was so high pitched but balanced and it was just the most beautiful sound I ever heard so I sang(howled ) a song I don't know where I heard the song before but it went like (ooo ooo ooooo oo o o oo oo epona's song simply) link's eyes popped open and then he grabbed my shoulders(i turned back into a human) and he looked like a deer caught in head lights "where have you heard that song before I heard it in a dream I think. why link is something wrong?" "no no its just that ..how long have you lived in Hyrule?" "never I was sitting in my special hide out in forks and i feel asleep and then I woke up and there was a really bad storm my path was different the grass was taller and so I ran and fell in a pricker bush and my jeans were shredded so I walked for three days straight and then those demons attacked me I thought they were gonna shoot me with me with arrows so I surrendered to them they tied me up on the pig and they rode for I would say about another three days with me tied on there oh I did find a dagger I managed to get it but when I tried to drop it in my hands I missed and it fell on the ground thats when I gave up hope then a guy I couldn't see his face but he saved me kinda he killed them all but the pig I was on got spoked and it fell on top of me so I never did get to thank him because I passed out." "that was me Bella. I saved you I thought i had ultimately killed you because that pig was huge it was at least five times your petite size it was all the way on top of you when I picked you up you were totally limp I was terrified I had killed such a pretty and beautiful girl . I blushed"oh I made us breakfast ." he stood up and then he climbed down the ladder and held his hand out for me to jump again (I actually didn't mid because I don't like climbing much) so once I was safely on the ground we sat down at the table and ate."oh um link what kind of bacon is this?"(i had already eaten a piece and currently had a piece I my mouth.) "bacon oh its not pork its goat ." I starred up at him and all I could do was just swallow it was the hardest thing I had to swallow ever. I just continued eating granted that was my last piece. then I took a sip of milk . I had to put my hand over my mouth and I think my face changed a few different colors because link starred at me like I was dying."um is every thing ok?" I shook my head no he got up and ran over to me and gently hit me on my back hoping that I would cough or spit up what ever it was that was wrong but I wasn't going to spit milk on his floor so as he pounded on my back I started choking because I couldn't breath and link was hitting my back I had to swallow. so when i swallowed i took a deep breath and then link cradled me like a baby and continuously muttered some one but I wasn't paying attention I heard some one coming

well that is the end of my first chapter i hope you enjoyed i will have chapter two up soon so check out soe stories from sakuraharunokinomoto! syonara! please comment and rate no mean comments they will be reported!


End file.
